potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.26.13.00
Our primary goals with this update are: * Test the new Testbed install process. It has changed since we started using the SOE LaunchPad. See this thread for more info. * Make some economy tuning changes and some XP tuning changes. * Fix a few other things. Known Issues * It is still true that when you attack a ship in the Open Sea, you may find yourself fighting a completely different ship. We know about this and will get it fixed in a later build. Differences between 0.26.12.00 and 0.26.13.00 include but aren't limited to: Missions * You should be able to enter the mission "Quiet Plans" now. * You should now be able to enter "A Blade in the Shadows." * You should now be able to complete "Breaking the Spell." * You should be able to find Jonathan Cousins and Lester Woodhead when you need them now. * You should be able to complete "A Trial Voyage" now. The door to the Admiralty Office stays open as it should. Tuning * Changed the Black Powder recipe to require 6 hours of labor, not 24. * Cheese no longer requires cattle as an input. It now requires 10 units of Maize. Tuned the costs for both cheese recipes so that the removal of cattle doesn't affect the European trade-in missions. * Cattle breeding no longer requires cattle as an input. * Cattle are now required as part of the construction costs for both the Pasture and the Provisioner. * Changed the Pirate skill Hit and Run to be identical to the Privateer skill Hit and Run, as intended. * In revising the Red Flag skill tree for pirates, Isildur missed a prerequisite skill change, so the whole tree was unavailable. So he's changed the prereq from Grappling1 (obsolete) to Decimate. * Nerfed avatar kill XP, which hadn't been adjusted during the last round of XP adjustment. Grunts now give 40% of the xp they used to. An equal level grunt should give you 4 xp per kill. Lieutenants give 33% of the xp they used to. An equal level Lieutenant should give you 20 xp per kill. Bosses now give 30% of the xp they used to. An equal level boss should give you 60 xp per kill. Misc * Fixed an exploit with mission ships. * Fixed a code bug that caused our new spawn tables for missions and ad hoc battles to generate multiples of the same ship type instead of a mix of ship types. This often meant that the fight was way too easy or way too hard, depending on whether the multiples you received were of the lesser or greater ship type. Now you get the randomized mix of ship types that we intended in the first place. * Fixed a bug where you didn't lose unsecured loot when you were supposed to. * Fixed a zone server crash that happened after you zoned out. You probably never knew but it was making us batty. * Fixed a bug that caused the Open Sea to crash a few times. * Turned off log spam about health percent being out of bounds. Category:Beta